Currently, support leg supporting equipment are mostly used in platform scales, medical equipments, while sensors are fixed in the equipments for weighing. The support leg and weighing sensor are independent of each other. The equipment is additionally provided with corresponding structure to connect the weighing sensor, while the support leg is dedicated for moving, supporting and adjusting equipment to be horizontal.